


I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

by skyflwers



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, kinda sad, not a happy end, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyflwers/pseuds/skyflwers
Summary: The older one felt his heart stopped in his chest when he saw the love of his life for the first time after years.The younger one felt the same.They are still in love. This love never faded. Still here, in their whole body, ready to explode again. What if they have a chance.Only one step to feel the passion again.-





	I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> I want to thank Late aka @ donnyskatelouis on twitter for translating this Os from French to English.  
> The title is lyrics from Saturn by Sleeping At Last.   
> Hope you'll like this little thing I wrote few months ago. 
> 
> Luna.
> 
> -

A step, then another one. He goes into the bus and sits down in the back, as always.

Fifteen minutes. Enough time for the bus to bring him where he wants to go.

He settles, catches his breath from the last run. Because if there is one thing to know, it is that he is always late, even with his regular time. The cold outside can be seen on the windows. As always, he glances across at the right, at the left. Nothing special, a lady with her four years old child, a little, old and bald man. In front of him, emptiness. The bus is empty. Nothing different from the usual. It’s potentially late to go to work. 10:30am.

Suddenly, he sees him. Ahead but further, hidden by a fat grandma with curly hair. He sees the person he hadn’t seen for five years at least. In five years, he haven’t changed that much. His features are developed and he seems more mature. But his bright green eyes and curly hair didn’t leave him. He seems lost. Innocent. He looks in every direction, finishing by looking at the ground. His hands are enter-laced, as if he was stressing. He looks up and his eyes meet Louis’. His green eyes soak into the azur-colored ones. He frowns for a blink of an eye, then realize.

 

It’s him.

He smiles at him. Unavoidable, he has as an answer the same move: a sincere smile. The eyes of the first wrinkle, as everytime his mouth sketches out happiness. The eyes of the second sparkle even more. Almost immediately, their eyes get lost in each other’s and memories mingle in their minds. Their meeting, the first time they saw each other, the sensation of friendly love at first sight taking over their whole bodies. Their agreement so fast, as if obvious. Their laugher, craziness, every bullshit they did together. Their enormous complicity, then the rapprochement.

Suddenly, they look at each other again, as if their minds were waiting to be in perfect harmony to continue their growth. A break into this flood of memories. One, two, three breaths. Everything is fine, let’s continue.

And then moving closer together. The love that little by little developed between the two men. Fondness at first, cuddles longer than the ones before, soft heavy pettings on the face. Little moves that showed that yes, it was all way more than friendship. More and more powerful looks, more affecting, deeper. That type of look telling everything about what you think, so much that you don’t need to speak. And a night their hands finding each other’s, their faces getting closer slowly to one another, a shy smile, a blush. He beats his lip, whispers “I think I love you”. He doesn’t dare, and finally remove the unbearable space. This space that kept their hearts from being full, from filling this emptiness. At first, the kiss is shy, still hesitant, and they are breathless. Their lips aren’t on each other anymore but there faces are still next to each other, so close. Then, they breathe. And in a marching attempt they find each other again, forgetting any sort of embarrassment. They are who they are, in love, and overwhelmed by a love that was way too long hidden, pushed aside, forgotten for nothing. They are finally one and only, excitement exploding, they are caught by a ball of heat, in their bellies, a burning fire, going straight to their heads. The kiss is wetter, more confidant.

They stop with regret, wanting more.

And finally, everything comes back in the face, like a hurricane. The development of them being together, their dates, every “I love you” shared, kisses, nights spent showing off their love, their projects, them, together, in love and happy.

 

Their eyes, now wet, meet each others again. They don’t smile anymore, no, only regret is there. The regret of dropping everything. The flames in their hearts are still there. She is asking for a try, a little opportunity to come back, more beautiful than ever, burning again and more, building new memories, a new happiness. A sign, allowing them a new start, a step to get them closer. A choice to do.

The bus stops. He must get out. He must get away, get along with his life. He looks at him, the desire of his memory found again, combusting again in the deepest parts of his body. A smile, a nod of the head. Their eyes exchange one last time this passion, this love.

He gets out of the bus.

 

And again, it’s over.

 

_"I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen. I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made Just to be seen by my eyes."_


End file.
